Promises
by lsr188
Summary: They say true love can conquer all. TxG THREESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Promises**

I watched from my seat in the auditorium as Gabriella walked across the stage to accept her diploma. After doing so, she descended down the steps on the other side and made her way back to her seat, but not before flashing me a triumphant smile that caused my stomach to flutter. Even after so long, the sight of her smile still made my intestines constrict, as if I had seen it for the first time. I smiled back but felt my chest clench with guilt as my mind reverted back to the news that I had found out earlier that day. I shook the thought out of my head; I wanted to concentrate on the now and nothing else.

Principal Matsui stepped up to the podium and he signaled for all of the students to do the same. As we rose, he cleared his throat before speaking loudly, "I now present you East High School's class of 2008!" Cheers erupted and caps were tossed every which way into the air. As I bent down to pick up mine, I felt someone jump on my back.

"Congratulations, wildcat!" Gabriella said noisily in my ear so I could hear her over all of the commotion.

She slid off my back as I turned to face her. "Same to you, baby girl," I said huskily, wrapping my arms around her in a hug and weaving my fingers in her hair. I pulled her closer and buried my face in her hair, taking in the strawberry scent, the one that I had come to love over the past year and a half. Gabriella disentangled herself from me with a huge smile dancing on her face.

"Can you believe it? We're officially college students!" she cried in the same giddy excitement to that of a child solving their first puzzle. My grin slide off my face as she spoke. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited?" she questioned, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

I forced the smile back onto my lips. "Of course!" I said, grabbing her hand. "It's just a little scary."

"Yeah it is a bit, but college students!" exclaimed Gabriella again, winking at me, and that time my smile was real.

I interlocked our fingers once more as we began walking toward our group of friends. As we reached the group, we noticed the tears in all their eyes; Taylor's had escaped and were rolling down her cheeks as she stood against Chad.

This would be the last time that the whole gang would be together before we all left for our respective colleges and the thought tugged at my heartstrings. All the late nights, all the days we spent at school, having so much fun by doing absolutely nothing, would never happen again. They were over. And though we would be spread over the country for the next few years, we had vowed to keep in touch. However, we were all doubtful how long it would last until we got caught up in our new lives.

"So, this is it?" Chad finally asked softly as his eyes roamed over everyone's faces and his grip tightened around Taylor's waist.

Everybody kept their heads down as we nodded, not wanting to come to terms with the good-bye that was inevitably following Chad's words. We knew that if we were to see the despair in each other's faces, we would lose it completely. Taylor and Chad's parents called out their names, indicating to them that it was time to go. Taylor looked up first and suddenly pulled Gabriella into a bone-breaking hug as they both started to openly cry. Chad walked over to me and gave me a tight hug. I closed my eyes and tried not to think that this boy, who I have been friends with since kindergarten, was embracing me for what could be the last time ever. As we broke apart, Chad informed me that he would come over the following day for my departure, as Chad was the only person that knew about my news besides my family. I nodded in confirmation. Chad finally pried Taylor off of Gabriella; though it pained me to see the two best friends cling at each other as if the world depended on it. My throat tightened with held-in tears, and I swallowed them, tasting salt. Chad hugged Gabriella as well, before he and Taylor bid farewell to the group. They walked off hand in hand to their waiting parents, Chad brushing tears off Taylor's cheeks as they went. Both turned around as they ventured out the doors and waved to their friends one last time.

I turned to the rest of the group, breathing deeply before speaking.

"Well, Gabriella and I have to go," I sighed, frowning deeply. "So, I guess this is good-bye, for now," I added unnecessarily, before pulling everyone into a hug. Gabriella did the same, only with tears streaking down her face. After all the salutations were exchanged, I grabbed Gabriella's hand and the two of us walked to the exit of the building and into the parking lot. I led Gabriella to my truck by putting my hand on the small of her back while caressing her exposed skin with my thumb, since both of our graduation gowns were now draped over my shoulder. Once we reached my truck, I opened the door for Gabriella and allowed her to climb in. I shut the door after her and ran over to the driver's side, climbing in and starting the car. I drove down the street, my heart beating at triple speed, as I realized that I had to tell Gabriella; the news couldn't be held off any longer.

"Um Gabriella?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah?" Gabriella turned, tearing her gaze away from the passing scenery. Her eyes were still wet and her face sagged.

"Do you mind if we go to the park?" I queried. "I need to tell you something important." I licked my lips nervously, a bad habit.

"Sure," Gabriella said, slightly suspiciously. She fiddled with her hands in her lap, not daring to look me in the eyes, which only made my vision fog up in anguish.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, drawing it up to my lips and kissing the tips of each one of her fingers tenderly. Gabriella shifted her head to look at me and smiled at my loving gesture.

I pulled the car over as we arrived at our destination. I turned off the engine and emerged from the car, but not before grabbing an envelope from the middle of the seats and stuffing it in my back pocket. I met Gabriella at the other side of the truck and walked with her to a spot under the tree on a hill overlooking the Albuquerque sunset. I sat down, guiding Gabriella with me and positioning her in between my legs as I leaned against the tree. I wrapped my arms around her middle and brought her in close, savoring the moment. I kept my eyes closed so I could document the exact moment in my memory, down to every last detail: the pinewood smell mixed in with her shampoo, the breeze that whipped her hair back far enough to tickle my arms, and the warm glow her skin emitted.

"I can't wait 'till we go to college together, Troy," piped up Gabriella with a content sigh, glancing out at the sunset. "It's going to be a whole new experience and I can't wait to share it with you."

I opened my eyes and sighed, my heart falling deep into the pit of my abdomen. "That's actually what I needed to talk to you about, Gabriella," I whispered. She shifted her body to face me.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice quivering ever so slightly.

I almost chickened out, but I knew that it would just get harder the longer I drew it out. "I won't be going to college in the fall," I said in a rush, waiting apprehensively for her reaction.

Gabriella gasped, almost instantaneously, as if the thought had been haunting her prior to my announcement. "What? Why?" she asked frantically.

I withdrew the envelope from out of my back pocket and outstretched my hand, holding it out to her holding my breath as she took it from my hands. She opened the envelope and extracted the piece of paper that was about to change everything. Gabriella's eyes started watering as she scanned over the paper. My heart ached watching her fall apart slowly as she continued to read. Gabriella gently sat the letter down as a sob escaped her lips. I pulled her to me as close as I could as my own tears threatened to fall.

"You said it was the reserves Troy. You said you wouldn't have to go." Gabriella said between her tears.

I swallowed hard trying so fight back the tears, "I know baby girl, but there isn't anything I can do."

"You have to do something, Troy. Please." Her voice broke on the last word and sobs filled the air. "Please, please, please." She cried. I pulled her tighter against my body and she melted in my arms.

"It's out of my control, baby. I have to leave tomorrow morning." I whispered, my tears finally falling, my deep breathing matching Gabriella's as we rocked together.

"Tomorrow?" She whispered, turning around in my arms so she was straddling me. I kept my arms wrapped firmly around her waist, holding her as close to me as possible.

"Tomorrow." I repeated into her neck, my tears hitting her shoulder and sliding along her skin. "I'm so sorry, baby." I whispered through my tears. I pulled back from her and looked her in the eye. Silent tears were falling from her dark brown eyes, staining her soft skin before they fell from her chin.

"I love you." She whispered, our eyes connecting, starting us both off on a new set of tears. We clung to each other, not aware of anything around us.

"God, baby girl. I love you too. So fucking much." I said, clenching my teeth as I willed myself to stop crying, I had to show her I was strong, I couldn't have her possible last memory of me to be one of us bawling our eyes out. "Wait here a second." I got up quickly and sprinted back to my truck, grabbing an armful of things I'd gotten together earlier before I walked back to the tree.

"What's all that?" Gabriella asked me and I smiled weakly.

"It's our night." I said softly, gesturing her to stand up and she obeyed. I spread a blanket on the ground and then sat down on it, pulling Gabriella down with me so she was once again positioned between my legs.

"What's in the bag?" She asked curiously.

"Stuff." I said softly. Gabriella turned around in my arms and looked in my eyes. I weakened and reached into the bag for the first item I had. "My jersey." I said simply, producing my wildcat's jersey and handing it to her. She held it close to her and inhaled.

"Smells like you." She said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. I forced a smile as I kissed her gently on the lips. As we pulled apart I reached for the second item.

"For you." I said, holding out a scrapbook. She opened it and quickly scanned the pages, lined with photos of us and our friends, groups, couples and individuals. "Everyone's written in it, and there's a letter from me for you to read later." I said as she placed it on the blanket in front of her.

"I love it." She said gently, turning back around to kiss me once more. As we pulled apart I savored her taste, her smell, her touch. I knew my memories were vital to my survival.

"And lastly, these." I said, holding out a small box which I passed to her. She lifted off the lid and inside were an extra set of my dog tags. Gabriella had tears running down her cheeks as she threw herself at me, kissing me deeply. I returned the kiss, settling her down against me, both on our sides as we gasped for breath when we broke apart.

"Promise me you'll come back." Gabriella asked in a whisper through her tears. I knew that there was a possibility that I would never be able to hold her in my arms again after tonight, but I wasn't about to make her cry anymore.

"I promise baby girl." I said sincerely knowing that I would come back to her whether it be in a box or alive. I pulled her to my body as I buried my face into her hair as she continued to cry. After awhile I heard Gabriella's breath even out. I looked down at Gabriella peacefully sleeping. I didn't want to leave her; I don't know how I am going to get through 18 months without her. I finally let the tears I had been holding back fall as a quiet sob escaped my mouth, I gazed at Gabriella while she slept as the tear continued falling.

"I can't honestly promise you that I'll come back alive, but I am going to sure as hell try." I whispered into the silence as I watched her sleep, cursing myself for hurting her so badly with my news, knowing it had crushed her heart. "I'll make you proud, Gabriella." I whispered before pulling her close and closing my eyes, drifting off into a world where I wasn't killing my girlfriend through heartbreak.

* * *

I felt Gabriella stir next to me I looked over at her to see her eyes flutter open. She looked at me and smiled before she looked around taking in her surroundings and her smile fell as she looked back at me.

"So it was all real…it wasn't a dream?" She asked in a small voice that shattered my heart into a million pieces.

I slowly shook my head as I caressed her cheek with my hand, "No baby girl, no it wasn't." I said my voice cracking. I could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. I cupped her face and put our foreheads together, "Please don't cry baby." I whispered, "I won't be able to take it." Gabriella closed her eyes tightly and nodded her head even though tears continued to slip out as I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb.

Gabriella's dark brown eyes looked at me, "What time?" She asked softly.

I sighed, "In about 45 minutes." I could tell that Gabriella was trying hard not to cry as she bit her bottom lip.

"You promise you'll write?" She asked as intertwined our fingers.

"I promise." I said knowing that was one promise I knew I could keep. I looked down at my watch and realized that if I wanted to get there on time I needed to get changed so we could leave. I walked over to the truck grabbing my Army bag out of the back and setting it on the ground I dug out my uniform. I grabbed the pants and jumped in the truck so I could change into them. As I got out I saw Gabriella walking toward me with her arms full of the stuff from last night, I walked over to her while taking the stuff out of her hands and placing them in the back. I bent down to tuck my pants into my boots as I laced them up tightly. I stood up and grabbed my shirt and put it on, I started buttoning the buttons when Gabriella's hands went over mine to stop me.

"Let me." She said emotionally. I nodded my head and removed my hands and watched her intently as she buttoned each of my buttons with her tears falling, as she buttoned the last one I reached over and grabbed my hat from my bag. Gabriella bent down and grabbed my name patch that read _T. Bolton_, she attached it to my shirt and let her hands slowly lower themselves down my chest as she stood on her tip toes and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I wiped her tears away before bending down and slinging my bag into the back of the truck. We both climbed into the truck without saying anything, both dreading having to say goodbye for 18 months. As I pulled up to the army base where we would be departing from my emotions were getting harder to control. I parked the truck and got out and walked around to the other side and let Gabriella out. I reached into the back and grabbed my bag before taking Gabriella's hand as we walked up to my parent's and Chad as the announcement for all soldier to start boarding the plane echoed through the grounds. I dropped my bag on the ground as my mother pulled me into a bone crushing hug while she was sobbing.

"I am so proud of you Troy." She whispered as she pulled away from me with her tear stained face.

I turned to my father to have him pull me into a hug, "Come home son." He said as he released me.

I turned to Chad and shared a brotherly hug with him, "Take care of Gabriella while I'm gone man." I whispered as I tried to keep my tears from falling. I pulled back, "And if I don't-"

"You're coming back Troy." Chad said sternly as his eyes glistened.

I turned to Gabriella to see her in a worse state from before, I pulled her into a hug and buried my face in her hair as her body convulsed with sobs. "I love you baby girl, don't ever forget that." I said as my tears finally fell. I pulled back and gave her a loving kiss on the lips, I pulled away as another announcement was called, only to have Gabriella grab me by the dog tags and pull me into a passionate kiss, a kiss that was supposed to last me for 18 months. I lifted her up and continued kissing her pouring out all the love I had for her.

She pulled away with tears in her eyes, "I love you Troy Bolton." She whispered.

I put my forehead to hers, "I love you too Gabriella Montez."

As the final announcement was called I sat Gabriella down and gave her one last kiss before I turned and walked to the airplane a couple of yards away. As I ascended the stairs I looked back to Gabriella to see her in Chad's arms in tears. I felt my own tears form in my eyes as I forced myself to turn back around. I knew I had to get on this plane and survive the upcoming months so I could have her back in my arms where she belonged. I walked forward determined to keep my promises to her.

* * *

**A/N:I just wanted to say a BIG thank you to MadiWillow and LongHardRoadOuttaHell for helping me out when i was stuck and giving me a light shove in the right direction!! love ya! Please Read & Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest Gabriella,  
I know haven't written very much from here but there's really not much to write about. More precisely, there's not much I can write about because practically everything I do, read or hear is classified as military information or is depressing to the point that I'd rather just forget about it. I work 18-20-hour days, every day. The quest to draw a clear picture of what the insurgents are up to never ends. Problems and frictions crop up faster than solutions. Every challenge demands a response. It's like this every day. Before I know it, I can't see straight, because it's 0400 hours and I've been at work for 20 hours straight, somehow missing dinner again in the process. And once again I haven't written to anyone but you. I miss you so much; the only thing keeping me sane is the memories of our last night together. I miss your smile, the way you smell, and god do I miss your laugh. It's so hard during mail call here because you have these strong men crumbling around you at the sight of a letter from their wife/girlfriend/family. One of the guys in my barrack just got a new picture of his little girl, she just turned one and he hasn't even seen her. He's been here for 21 months and he isn't set to go back till the end of this year. I don't know how I plan to make it without you for another 16 months. Well my shift starts in about ten minutes so I need to go, but I will be waiting for your response. I love you baby girl. So, so much.  
Love,  
Troy

* * *

Dear Troy,  
I don't know how you manage to work those hours but you are strong and I know that you can do anything you set your mind to. Having said that…please make sure you are taking care of yourself. I need you to promise me that you are…I couldn't bear the thought of knowing you were sick and in pain and I wouldn't be able to do a thing to help you. I am glad to hear that you are ok for now - it helps me sleep better at night knowing that you are safe and alive as it gets harder each day without you…sometimes I think that I will go crazy I miss you that much. As with you the only thing that keeps me sane is the memories I have, without them I don't think I would be able to get through the day. I miss you so much Troy. I'm counting the days until I can be in your arms again. I hope to hear from you soon. Stay safe…God, Troy…please stay safe…I love you Wildcat.  
Love,  
Gabriella  
P.S- Love has always gotten us through and it will do so again.

* * *

Dearest Gabriella,  
I know it has been awhile since my last letter but we have had some serious issues arise. For instance today when my section rolled out of the gate we saw someone drop a can to the ground and we thought it was an IED. I stopped right away and backed up; the other two vehicles went by it. We got out and pulled security. Well it ended up not being an IED, I felt a little embarrassed but I knew I had done the right thing anyway. We had a new section arrive at the base today. One of the guys is close to my age, we've bonded quickly as he has a girlfriend back home waiting as well. We started talking about the future and he asked me what I saw. I just want you to know I see you in my future Gabriella - I love you with all my heart and I can't wait to grow old with you. And when the pastor says you may kiss your bride that will probably be the happiest moment of my life – right up there with the next time you are able to lay your head on my chest...There is no one or nothing that will stop me from getting back to you baby. So don't worry. Just wait. I love you Gabriella – whenever I feel like I can't go on, I picture your beautiful smiling face and that is what gets me through another day in this hell. Keep on smiling for me baby girl.  
Love,  
Troy

* * *

Dear Troy,  
You don't know how much your last letter made me smile. I can't wait until we're standing in the church, in front of all our family and friends becoming man and wife. It's thoughts like that that keep me going while you're away, knowing that when you return we can be in each other's arms and never let go. Keep being cautious, Wildcat, I can't stand the thought of anything bad happening to you. Because I have news…I'm pregnant. We're going to have a baby Troy! You and me. I can't wait for you to come home; the doctor predicts that the due date is a week after your only visit. I wish you were here to share this with me. But for now I will make do with the knowledge that a piece of you is with me, growing with every day that goes by. I love you Wildcat.  
Love,  
Gabriella

* * *

Dearest Gabriella,  
I can't believe that you are pregnant! I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. You've have officially made me that happiest man alive. I can't wait till I can come home and hold you and be a part of yours and the baby's life. I miss you and I can't wait to see you. As for here in Iraq, I have excellent news - as you know we have been and continue to operate in dangerous and volatile areas with amazing restraint considering we are repeatedly attacked. ... We give candy to kids, purchase items contributing to the local economy and return accurate and well aimed fire upon legitimate targets when fired upon. One of our heavy vehicles got stuck today in soft ground. The local Iraqis came by with a bulldozer and a front end loader and helped us. The Iraqi guy who organized the vehicle rescue refused to take money. We have not lost yet as things are starting to look up, although I keep getting the dreaded emails that say "The Walking Blood Bank is activated. We need blood type A stat." I always head down to the surgical unit as soon as I get these messages, but I never give blood as there are always about 80 soldiers in line, night or day. I miss you more and more each day and I can't wait until I can look into your eyes and tell you (and your growing bump!) how much I love you both. I want pictures of you, to see how big your belly is getting. How much my baby is growing inside of you. Not being with you makes me weak. You are the link that makes my chain strong. You complete me in every way. I love you baby girl. And I love our little peanut.  
Love,  
Troy

* * *

Dear Troy,  
I'm so glad to hear you're making a difference in these people's lives, and I'm so proud of you. I'm relieved that things are looking up. More than I can express in words. I cleaned out our closet yesterday and donated some of our old stuff to the homeless shelter - if soldiers who are working 20 hours a day can find the time to help others, then so can I. I miss everything about you, Troy, especially the feeling of getting lost in your amazing eyes. I went for a scan today. Our baby is getting so big! They say the next scan I have I can find out the sex, but I told them I don't want to know. I want to be surprised like you. I can't wait until you're home. I love you, Wildcat.  
Love,  
Gabriella.

* * *

Dearest Gabriella,  
Today the infantry battalion commander handed me the dog tags of my best mate, the one I told you about in the previous letters, who had just been killed while on a mission with his unit. He was hit by a 60mm mortar. He was a great Soldier. His picture now hangs at the entrance to our section area. We'll carry it home with us when we leave. I can't believe he is gone…images of the last time I spoke to him haunt my dreams. I have also been informed that I will have to stay an extra two months over here and i won't be able to make it home for my visit. I can't come home until my full 20 months are served, but I want you to know whether I make it or not, it's all part of the plan. It can't be changed, only completed. Gabriella will be the last word I'll say. Your face will be the last picture that goes through my eyes. ... I just hope that you're proud of what I'm doing and have faith in my decisions. I will try hard and not give up. I just want to say sorry for anything I have ever done wrong. And I'm doing it all for you, baby girl. You and our peanut. I love you both.  
Love,  
Troy


	3. Chapter 3

I clicked save on the word document and closed my laptop and sighed in contentment. I had finally finished my English paper that was due in two days. I got up and walked into the living room picking up toys along the way and putting them in the basket by the wall. I dragged myself over to the couch and sat down hoping to get a little bit of rest before Kylie came back from Chad's.

"Hello? We're back!" Chad's voice rang out across the house before he appeared at the door way with a giggly Kylie in his arms.

"Hey!" I said getting off the couch and walking over to them, "Was she well behaved?" I asked taking her out of Chad's arms.

"Of course!" Chad said while tickling her stomach causing her to shriek in excitement.

"Thanks Chad, you've helped me so much." I said sincerely as I placed Kylie in her play pen, "I don't know how I would manage everything without you."

"I love watching Kylie, you know that." Chad said with a smile.

I giggled, "I know."

"So have you decided what you are going to do for her birthday next week?" Chad asked.

"I don't have enough money to do anything big, so it will probably just be here at the apartment with the gang." I said emotionally.

"I'll help pay for some of the stuff Gabby. Please don't cry." Chad said walking over to me and pulling me in a hug.

"That's not why I'm crying. Troy is going to miss Kylie's first birthday because he doesn't come back till next month or at least that's what the last letter said. I haven't gotten a letter in months Chad, what if something happened?" I said as tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Hey." Chad said trying to comfort me, "Troy promised that he would come back and Troy has yet to break a promise to you." Chad said rubbing my back in circles trying to calm me.

I nodded my head and sniffled while pulling back from his embrace, "Thanks Chad." I said while wiping my tears.

Chad nodded and looked at his watch, "Well I've got class in an hour but call me if you need me ok?"

I nodded. Chad kissed my head and jogged out of the apartment. I turned back to see Kylie asleep in her play pen. I walked over to the bookcase and pulled out the box that held all the letters that Troy sent me. I sat on the couch and opened the box carefully grabbing the last letter I had gotten from Troy.

_Dearest Gabriella,  
Today the infantry battalion commander handed me the dog tags of my best mate, the one I told you about in the previous letters, who had just been killed while on a mission with his unit. He was hit by a 60mm mortar. He was a great Soldier. His picture now hangs at the entrance to our section area. We'll carry it home with us when we leave. I can't believe he is gone…images of the last time I spoke to him haunt my dreams. I have also been informed that I will have to stay an extra two months over here and i won't be able to make it home for my visit. I can't come home until my full 20 months are served, but I want you to know whether I make it or not, it's all part of the plan. It can't be changed, only completed. Gabriella will be the last word I'll say. Your face will be the last picture that goes through my eyes. ... I just hope that you're proud of what I'm doing and have faith in my decisions. I will try hard and not give up. I just want to say sorry for anything I have ever done wrong. And I'm doing it all for you, baby girl. You and our peanut. I love you both.  
Love,  
Troy_

As I finished reading the letter my body racked with sobs. I don't know what I will do if he doesn't come home. Kylie looks so much like him and has his personality; she is like a constant reminder of him. I shoved the letter back in the box while wiping my tears and got up before putting it back in its rightful place. I looked at the time and saw that it was lunch time and that I hadn't eaten and that Kylie probably hadn't either. I looked back at Kylie to see that she was still asleep. I walked into the small kitchen and pulled out a box of cheerios and put them in a plastic bowl so when Kylie woke up they would be ready. I walked to the refrigerator and opened it, I grabbed and apple and a bottle of water. I grabbed the bowl of cheerios on my way back to the living room. I walked in to see Kylie standing up holding on to the edge with her bright blue eyes shining with curiosity.

"Hey peanut. Are you hungry?" I asked with a smile as I set everything down on the coffee table and walked over to the play pen to pick her up.

"FOOD!" Kylie exclaimed happily.

I laughed, "I'm guessing Uncle Chad taught you that word." I sat down on the couch with Kylie in my lap and handed her the bowl of cheerios. I sat there watching her eat. It doesn't feel like I've had Kylie in my life for almost a year, she is definitely a blessing. I played with Kylie as she ate her cheerios which kept her giggling like crazy. Kylie started feeding me her cheerios and I started eating them making noises causing her to shriek in excitement which always puts a smile on my face. I heard the doorbell ring so I put Kylie in her play pen with her cheerios and grabbed my bottle of water as I went to go answer the door. I opened the door to see a man in an army uniform with his back to me.

"Umm excuse me, can I help you?" I asked as my voice started shaking. What if something happened to Troy, what if the guy before me was about to turn around and tell me that the love of my life and the father of my child is now laying six feet under without meeting his daughter. I felt my heart racing as all the possibilities ran through my mind. The guy turned around and when I looked up at him my eyes connected with the familiar pair of bright blue eyes that belonged to two people. My beautiful daughter and Troy, the love of my life.

"Troy!" I screamed, throwing myself into his arms dropping my water bottle in the process and almost knocking him backwards as I started to cry. Troy caught me easily, wrapping his arms tightly around me, keeping me pinned to his body as I took in his familiarities, his smell, the way his arms felt around me, the way his breathing tickled my neck, everything in that moment was just the way I remembered it on the night before he left almost two years ago.

"Hey baby girl." Troy whispered as he placed me on the ground, his grip around me still tight as if he was never letting go of me again.

I looked up at Troy and saw that he had matured so much since the last time I saw him. His facial features were more defined, he was much tanner, and more built. You could tell by the look on his face that he had seen "Troy." I whispered again, still unable to comprehend that he was standing in front of me at that very second, his arms around me and his lips drawing closer to mine. But as our lips connected it felt like we had never been apart. Just as Troy ran his tongue across my bottom lip a small voice came from inside the house "MOMMA!", and we both looked up, just staring into each other's eyes as huge grins started to cross our faces.

"Is that..?" Troy asked in excitement and disbelief, I nodded quickly. I led Troy inside, his right arm still firmly around my waist as we entered the house. I watched as Troy's blue eyes met with Kylie's and my heart soared as she stood at the edge of her play pen looking at him.

"Dada!" She exclaimed, and Troy looked over at me excitedly.

"She knows who I am?" He asked with tears of joy in his eyes.

"We have tons of photos up of you." I admitted. "If something was to happen, I didn't want our baby not knowing who you were."

"I love you baby girl." Troy said as he flashed me a watery grin. I left Troy's arms and walked over to the play pen and picking Kylie up before making my way back to Troy.

"Troy this is Kylie Marie Bolton, your daughter." I said emotionally as Troy stood there looking at her in awe as tears of joy continued to escape his bright blue eyes. I motioned for Troy to come closer as I started to put Kylie in his arms. Troy seemed hesitant at first but then melted into the touch of Kylie as he held her to his body.

Troy took a shaky breath as if trying to get control of his emotions "Hey peanut, your Daddy's home." He whispered. Kylie gave Troy a big bright smile and reached up and touched Troy's cheek causing Troy to break down into sobs as he held her close. I watched as Troy, the love of my life that had been through almost two years of combat and had probably had seen more than anyone his age should, break down at a single touch from his daughter. Kylie soon fell asleep in Troy's arms as Troy just stood there and watched her sleep.

I came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Why don't you go tuck her in wildcat." I said giving him a small smile. Troy turned to look at me his bright eyes shining before nodding and giving me a kiss. I watched as he walked down the hall in search of Kylie's room. I turned around and started cleaning up all the mess that had accumulated for the day. As I finished putting Kylies dish in the sink I made my way to Kylie's room but stopped at the doorway when I heard Troy talking.

Troy was looking into Kylies crib stroking her head, "I've missed out on so much of your life Kylie and it kills me inside that your momma had to do it all by herself, but she's done a wonderful job. I thought about you and your mom everyday while I was in Iraq, some days it was the only thing that kept me going. You two mean the world to me and I promise right now that I will always be here for you both. I may have missed out on a lot peanut, but I'm not missing anything else….because I'm home for good." Troy finished with tears in his eyes.

"Is that true?" I asked through my tears causing Troy to turn around in surprise.

Troy nodded his head with a smile, "I'm home for good baby girl." He said as he walked slowly over to me.

I could feel my breath catch in my throat as I saw the look in his eyes, one I'd missed for twenty long months.

"Troy." I whispered as his lips met mine in an urgent kiss. Our lips worked together until I couldn't hold myself up any more. Troy sensed this and pinned me to the wall outside Kylie's room before his tongue dove into my mouth and our tongues started to work together to provide us with the familiar sensations that a heavy make out session gave us.

"Your bags are outside" I whispered again as Troy's lips moved down to my neck, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin, causing me to let out a soft moan.

Troy moved his mouth away from my neck, looking deep into my eyes as he spoke.

"Fuck the bags." He said with a smirk before he started to walk me backwards towards our bedroom

"Does anyone know you're back?" I asked between kisses and Troy shook his head. "Good, cause I see us going into hiding for the next few days." I say with a seductive smirk. Troy lets out a deep growl as he attaches our lips once again.

I giggled as Troy sweeps me into his arms and carried me the rest of the way into my bedroom, placing me on the ground once we were inside and pinning my body to the door, pushing it shut in the process. I melted into his touch being thankful that once again Troy had kept his promise.


End file.
